


What Really Happened

by deletedawesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), A Large Sharp Knife, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cutting, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dead People, Death, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Detective, Gen, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, Karma - Freeform, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Mass Death, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Mystery, One-Sided Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Poor Remus, Remus Warning, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Ending, Sobbing, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Survivor Guilt, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, cuss words, suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedawesomeness/pseuds/deletedawesomeness
Summary: One the night of January 17, Damien(Deceit) Serpentine killed himself at midnight. He filmed his death and sent it to Patton Hart, Logan Croft, Roman and Remus King, and Virgil Storm. It's up to Detective Thomas Sanders to find out why Damian did this.This is loosely based off 13 Reasons Why and Don't Fuck With Cats.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, One-sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 56
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Damien grabbed the rope and tied it to the ceiling. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone to start filming.

"If your watching this right now, I want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I could start over. I'm so sorry...."

Damien set the phone to send the video to five people at 12:05 am. Damien then climbs on the chair and hangs himself. His neck instantly snaps. As the phone stops filming, the phone gets one last look at Damien's lifeless body.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Interview with Virgil Storm]**

_"Is it true that you got a message from Damien Serpentine on January 17?"_

"Yes."

_"Is your name Virgil Storm?"_

"Yes."

_"Please describe your experience with the video."_

**Suspect 1 runs hand through messy hair.**

"I first saw the video two days after it was sent to me. I, um, wasn't really on good terms with De-Damien. I thought it was a joke, you see. I didn't think it was real. I didn't know that when I pressed play, I would watch Damien die!"

_"Can you please explain your relationship with Damien Serpentine? And was Remus King apart of your friend group?"_

"Yeah. We... grew up together. Me and Damien, that is. Remus joined later. After we started middle school, our relationship strained."

**Detective Thomas Sanders nods and writes what he said down.**

_"Would you care to elaborate about your strained relationship?"_

**Suspect 1's eyes widen.**

"I don't know what your implying, but I was not responsible for Damien's death!"

**Suspect 1 starts to breathe heavily.**

"I _couldn't_ have been the cause of Damien's death. R-Right?"

**Suspect 1 starts to hyperventilate.**

_"Are you ok?"_

**Suspect 1 is having a panic attack.**

_"JOAN! TERRENCE! SOMEONE! THIS MAN IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!"_

**Two police officers come in and take Suspect 1 out of the room while Detective Thomas Sanders stays.**

_"That was very suspicious... But couldn't he just have an anxiety disorder? No. He said that their relationship was strained. The only person that could confirm this is Remus King, the other friend of Damien Serpentine."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: There is one cuss word and implied sexual actions because Remus.

**[Interview with Remus King]**

_"Is it true that you got a message from Damien Serpentine on January 17?"_

Mhm.

_"Is it true that your name is Remus King?"_

Yes. Unfortunately. 

_"is it true that you've been to jail two times before?_

Yes and I don't regret a second of it! Also, did you guys repaint? It looks different.

_"We did repaint. Lets stay on task. Please describe your experience with the video."_

So polite! I thought Double Dee was sending me a video of him having fun.

**Suspect 2 makes a lenny face.**

_"I don't even want to know what you mean by that. Can you please explain your relationship with Damien Serpentine and Virgil Storm?"_

Me and Damien were...

**Suspect 2 suddenly becomes sad.**

_"Take your time."_

We...We were going to get married.

**Suspect 2 takes a deep breath before smiling again.**

I can't dwell on that now, can I? He's gone and I can't change that! The past is the past! **(A/N: This is foreshadowing)**

_"And your relationship with Virgil Storm?"_

Virgie was a friend. I never really liked him, to be honest. He was always... I don't know. Fake? He never wanted to hang out with me. He though I was too disturbing. Just because he can't appreciate the beauty of Jeffery Dahmer, doesn't mean he has to-

_"How was Virgil Storm's relationship with Damien Serpentine?"_

Oh. When I met Dee Dee, Virgil was like... his best friend. I don't really know what happened between them, but in 8th grade, things got juicy!

_"...Juicy...?"_

Y'know! Draaamaaaaa!

_"Oh. Was Damien Serpentine close to anyone else?"_

Nope! Demon was a loner! Just like Virgie!

_"Was Virgil Storm close to anyone else?"_

Eventually. After The Great Split, Virgil made new friends with Logie, Patty, and my idiotic brother.

**Detective Thomas Sanders writes this down.**

_"Is your brother Roman King?"_

**Suspect 2 scrunches up his face in disgust.**

Unfortunately, yes. That little b*tch is my twin.

**Detective Thomas also writes this down.**

_"You can leave now. A police officer is waiting for you."_

Is it Joan? I love Joan! Their's so fun!

**Suspect 2 runs out of the room.**

_"It seems like there is a bad relationship between the King twins. I also can't forget Virgil... He's now the top suspect of this case."_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Interview with Roman King]**

_"Are you Roman King?"_

Yes. Duh.

_"Is it true that you got a message from Damien Serpentine on January 17?"_

Yes. That's why I'm here.

**Detective Thomas Sanders rolls his eyes.**

" _Please describe your experience with the video."_

I though the slimy boi was advertising something again. I didn't open it until Virgil told me to watch it.

_"Can you please explain your relationship with Damien Serpentine, Virgil Storm, and Remus King?"_

Oki-doki. I knew Damien as my brother's friend and as Virgil's past best friend.

_"Were you not aware of Remus King's and Damien Serpentine's relationship?"_

What do you mean???

_"Remus King and Damien Serpentine were dating. They were going to get married."_

WHAT

**Suspect 3 stands up.**

_"Sir, please remain calm."_

DON'T TELL ME TO REMAIN CALM. MY BROTHER WAS DATING DECEIT AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!

_"Sir, if you don't sit down now, I will have to call for the police."_

**Suspect 3 sits down.**

_"Why did you call Damien Serpentine Deceit?"  
_

**Suspect 3 chuckles.**

It was a nickname given to him for his habit of lying. You see-

_"What is your relationship with Virgil Storm and Remus King?"_

Right. Virgil is my...friend. Remus is my younger twin brother.

_"How is your relationship with Remus King going?"_

Not good, bro. Not good.

_"Would you care to elaborate?"_

No. But, I have to, right? Welp. Remus and I never had a very good relationship. In about 8th grade, we got into an argument. People called it The Great Split.

_"Your brother, Remus King, said that The Great Split was about Virgil Storm and Damien Serpentine."_

He's not wrong. They started it. It was their argument that started ours. 

_"Do you mind telling me why Logan Croft and Patton Hart were sent the video?"_

Ugh. It was probably Damien's way to torture them mentally one last time.

_"Could you please elaborate?"_

**Suspect 3 stands up again and starts pacing.**

Oh yes! Damien was always jealous that Virgil was in our friend group and not his! He would try to talk to Patton, Logan, or me to convince us to join his cause. Pathetic! I had to stop him myself once! The foul fiend! He was always..."

**Suspect 3 continues talking and starts making sweeping arm motions.**

**Detective Thomas Sanders clears his throat.**

_"That is all I need from you right now, Roman King. You may leave."_

**Suspect 3 flashes Detective Thomas Sanders a smile and walks out the door.**

_"It seems that Roman King doesn't understand the consequences of his actions. It sounds to me like Damien tried to join their friend group, but was bullied away. That... may be the reason Damien Serpentine committed suicide! Time to move Roman King up the list. Next up for investigation is Patton Hart."_


	5. Chapter 5

**[Interview with Patton Hart]**

_“Are you Patton Hart?”_

That’s my name! Don’t wear it out!

_“Is it true that you got a message from Damien Serpentine on January 17?”_

Yes.

_“Please describe your experience with the video.”_

My phone went off to signal to me that I got a message. I thought it was Virgil at first. Once I watched it, I called Logan.

_“Logan Croft?”_

**Suspect 4 smiles softly.**

Yes. He is the smart one in our group of kiddos. I thought he would know what to do. And he did!

" _Can you please explain your relationship with Damien Serpentine, Virgil Storm, Remus King, and Roman King?"_

I sure can! Damien, Remus, Virgil, and Roman are my kiddos(Even though they might try to deny it!).

_"What do you mean by kiddos?"_

I'm the father-figure of the group!

_"Oh. What can you tell me about The Great Split?"_

**Suspect 4 grows solemn before bursting into tears.**

I-It was -

_"Uh... You can take your time."_

**Suspect 4 sniffles.**

I-I should have s-seen the-the signs. T-They were all there. 

_"Signs of what?"_

Of Damien having depression!

_"Ah."_

I shouldn't have t-taken a s-side during t-the Great S-Split. I sh-"

_"We can come back to this later. I think you need sometime to calm down."_

**Suspect 4 nods and walks out.**

_"Wow. Patton Hart hit it hard. He's the first person I've seen cry over Damien Serpentine's death. Not even his parents cried. Unfortunately for Patton Hart, he didn't answer the question. I might have to call him back..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**[Interview with Logan Croft]**

_"Is your name Logan Croft?"_

Yes.

_"Is it true that you got a message from Damien Serpentine on January 17?"_

Yes.

_"Please describe your experience with the video."_

I watched the video at 12:06 am on January 17. I wasn't aware of what the video was until I was watching it.

" _Can you please explain your relationship with Damien Serpentine, Virgil Storm, Remus King, Roman King, and Patton Hart?"_

Damien, Remus, I were acquaintances. I am Virgil, Roman, and Patton's friend.

_"Did you know that Damien and Remus were going to get married?"_

I did. Remus asked me for help in finding the right ring.

_"What can you tell me about The Great Split?"_

Virgil and Damien were on edge for days. It was a matter of time before they snapped. 

_"What was Remus and Roman King's involvement in this?"_

Roman stepped in to defend Virgil (which wasn't the wisest move!) and caused Remus to step in to defend Damien. 

_"What was you and Patton Hart's involvement with this?"_

I for one, stayed out of it. Patton chose to go to Virgil's side and try to help.

_"Did it work?"_

No.

_"How would you describe your feelings for Patton Hart?"_

He's a friend. Why do you ask?

_"No reason. Has Damien Serpentine ever tried to join your friend group?"  
_

Yes. 

_"Did he ever succeed?"_

No. The others were very adamant that he would not join."

_"The others?"_

Virgil and Roman.

_"Thank you. That is all I need from you right now."_

**Suspect 5 nods and walks out.**

_"Hmm...I think it's time to see what they have to say to each other."_

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Virgil, Remus, Roman, Patton, and Logan are led into a room with five benches.

_"Stay here for awhile. We'll come get you in few hours."_

They stand around awkwardly until Remus starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roman asks.

Remus just laughs harder.

They(Roman, Patton, and Virgil) take a step back away from the clearly crazed man. Logan just adjusts his glasses.

Remus stops laughing. The room goes silent. Not a comfortable silence, mind you, a silence that holds the secrets of the dead and the living. This silence stretches on for the next few minutes. 

"YOU!" Remus screams, launching himself at Virgil.

"YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE! YOU'RE THE REASON DAMIEN'S DEAD!"

Virgil falls to floor with a loud thud while Remus is on top of him, punching and punching and punching.

"YOU!YOU!YOU!YOU!" Remus yells, each 'you' punchuated by another punch at Virgil's face.

Roman rushes over and tries to stop Remus from killing Virgil.

"NO!" Remus screams.

Remus throws off Roman's hands, but still gets off Virgil. Patton and Logan run to his side and help him up. Remus starts to attack his brother.

"You were also responsible."

Roman's eyes widen and he starts to back up. Just a little bit though.

"Are there anymore bruises?" Logan asks in a low whisper.

Virgil nods before passing out in Patton's arms. Logan and Patton lay him on a bench and stand guard.

"Don't think that I don't know what you said to Damien. I know."

Roman tries to stand tall against Remus's watchful gaze.

"I know you bullied him. I know that you made him feel so bad about himself, that he started to cut himself. I kNOW BECAUSE WHEN HE KILLED HIMSELF, YOU COULD SEE THE SCARS!"

Remus knees his brother where it hurts. Roman groans before clutching his precious balls. Just as Remus was about to launch a kick at his brother's face, Logan grabs him and pulls him into a hug. After a minute or too, Remus melts into Logan's arms with loud sobs. 

"I-I-I couldn't-t save him!" Remus bawls into Logan's shirt.

"None of us could. Even if we had intervened, he was too far gone to do anything."

A police officer bursts into the room.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard yelling."

The police person takes in the scene before him: Roman on the floor clutching his privates, Remus sobbing into Logan's shirt, and Patton looking helplessly over a severely injured Virgil.

"Wow. Okay then. That escalated quickly. I'll take the injured one from you." And with that, the police officer takes Virgil from Patton.

One by one, everyone got taken out of the room. Except for Logan Croft.

_"Would you care to explain what happened?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, since no one answered my question last time, suicide notes or no suicide notes? That is the question.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Just wanted to let you guys know that updates will NOT be daily because of school work and the fact that I get distracted. I will update at random times throughout the week. It will also take me time to write this next chapter in particular because....reasons. I hope ya'll enjoyed the fic so far! Please leave comments. It's the only human interaction I get anymore. But anyway, enjoy the next 24 hours! ONE MORE THING THAT I FORGOT! Do ya'll want suicide notes?

Sincerely,

Your beloved author


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one cuss word ahead. Also, this is basically just a filler.

Sure. After you led us into the room, we stood around idly waiting for someone to make a move. Two minutes later, Remus starts to laugh uncontrollably. Then Remus stops. We stand in silence for another five minutes when he, Remus, launches himself at Virgil. He proceeds to punch Virgil in the face repeatedly while screaming about how Virgil was responsible for Damien's demise. Roman rushes over to protect his boyfriend-

_"Boyfriend?"_

Yes. I believe Virgil and Roman are dating. If not, then they are being useless gays and are pining over each other.

_"Oh. Continue then."_

Remus throws Roman off and-

_"Wait."_

Yes?

_"What was Remus saying about Virgil?"_

That he was responsible for Damien killing himself. He also accused Roman of the same thing.

_"???"_

Remus said, and I quote, "You were also responsible. Don't think that I don't know what you said to Damien. I know. I know you bullied him. I know that you made him feel so bad about himself, that he started to cut himself. I know because when he killed himself, you could see the scars."

_"Wow. That's... That's some serious sh*t right there. Anything else?"_

Remus was about to kick Roman, but I stopped him just in time by pulling him into a bear hug. He then sobbed into my shirt while talking about how he couldn't save Damien. 

_"You guys need serious help."_

I am well aware.

_"Well... Thank you, Logan Croft. While you go back to your room, tell the others that I will be calling them back here tomorrow to read something."_

If you don't mind me asking, what will you be reading?

_"Just a little thing that we recently found in Damien's apartment."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be cuss words. BTW, Roman's note is a bit harsh and Remus's note is sad.  
> TW: Mentions of cutting oneself, mentions of depression, mentions of killing oneself

**[All suspects enter room and sit down in a single file.]**

_"You are probably wondering why I have brought you here again. As your friend Logan Croft told you the night before, we found something in Damien's apartment. We found some crumpled up suicide notes in his trash."_

**The suspects gasp.**

_"i would prefer if you guys stay quiet until I have finished reading all of the letters. And yes, there is one for each of you. I will now start with the addressed to Patton Hart."_

**Detective Thomas Sanders clears his throat.**

_Dear Patton,_

_If your reading this, than I'm dead. I finally did the deed I set out to do. I sincerely hope you don't blame yourself. You are a wonderful human being. The other's are lucky to have you in their life. I do have something I wish for you to do, though. I want you to look after Remus. I was his only friend. He going to need emotional support when I'm gone._

_Sincerely,_

_Damien Serpentine_

_P.S. I hope you have some luck with Logan_

**Detective Thomas Sanders waits a few minutes for the note to sink in. Suspect 4 sniffles a little bit.**

_Dear Logan,_

_You were one of the few people who I could hang out with without rolling my eyes. I can honestly(ha) say that I enjoyed your company. I really hope you live a long happy life. I don't want you to think that what I did was your fault. It wasn't. If I'm being honest(ha), you were something that kept me going. Please look after Patton and Remus. They will blame themselves. It wasn't their faults. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me._

_Sincerely,_

_Damien Serpentine_

_P.S. Your the coolest person I ever met_

**Suspect 5 wipes his eyes.**

_Dear Virgil,_

_I know your probably not reading this, but I had to write this. I had to get this off my chest. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I wish we hadn't had that argument. I wish you had stayed. But I can't have everything... I know that your happier with Patton, Logan, and Roman. I also know that you'll be even happier knowing that I'm finally gone. I officially removed myself from your life. I want you to know, that while I made every cut on my arm, I thought of you. While I was getting everything ready for my death, I thought of you. I thought of happy you will now be. I hope you have a good life, Virge._

_Sincerely,_

_Damien Serpentine_

_P.S. I know that you never loved me like I loved you. I know that you like Roman. So you have my blessing(not that you need it) to date Roman. Be happy_

**Suspect 1 freezes in his seat, tears stuck in his eyes.**

_Dear Roman,_

_I hope you lie awake at night thinking about how much pain you caused me. About how much pain you caused Remus. I hope you always remember that you once caused a death. But alas, one can hope. But I want you to know a few things: You. Don't. Deserve. Remus. You have always been an a-hole to him. Not to mention that you bully him. He deserves way better than you as his brother. Same goes to Virgil. They both deserve better than your self-centered ass. So head my words: if you dare hurt Remus or Virgil, I will fucking come back from the dead to kill you myself._

_Not Sincerely,_

_Damien Serpentine_

_P.S. Since I'm so nice, I didn't mention how mentally scarred Remus is, or how I cut myself because of you, or how Logan's self esteem is an inch tall because of you._

**Suspect 3 tenses up and stares into space.**

_Dear Remus,_

_I hate the fact that I'm writing you this letter. I hate that I was too weak. I wanted to be strong for you. I really did. But I couldn't take it anymore! I just couldn't handle the bullying, the scorn, the abuse, and the pain(mentally). I want you to know that if you or Logan hadn't entered my life, I would have killed myself long before hand. You were my only support. Please don't dwell on my death. Neither you nor I deserve it. You should move on and live your life. I want you to know that through all of your flaws, I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, your soft snores, your soft hair,your hugs, your ridiculous white stripe, your humor, and well, everything that makes you you(I said love because even in death, I love you.). Goodbye Remus. May life forever be in your favor._

_Yours Truly,_

_Damien Serpentine_

_P.S. I love you :)_

**Suspect 2 breaks into tears. Suspect 5 attempts to comfort Suspect 2.**

**Detective Thomas Sanders clears his throat once more.**

_"That was the last of the letters. I will let you go to your rooms now to let that sink in."_

**The suspects leave in a single file with Suspects 1, 2, and 4 crying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A description of someone dying, flashbacks, a gun, death, crying
> 
> Once again, I made some angst for my readers. But never fear! The ending is near...

“The boss man has decided to drop all charges against Logan Croft, Patton Hart, and Remus King. We will be escorting you three out of the jail. After you handle some paperwork, you will be free.” Joan says.

An officer unlocks their cells and walks them out in a single file past Virgil and Roman’s cells. 

*Flashback*

**_“Hello. My name is Damien. What’s your name?”A boy with curly brown locks, vitiligo, and heterochromia asks._ **

**_“I’M REMUS!”_ **

**_The boy, Damien, giggles._**

*Another Flashback*

**_“Would you rather eat a snake or eat a spider?”_ **

**_“Hmm… A spider. I’m rather fond of snakes.”_ **

**_Remus grins. It was the first time someone answered one of his questions._ **

*Another Flashback*

**_Damien steps in front of Remus protectively._ **

**_“You should be ashamed of yourselves. Remus has been nothing but kind to each of you.”_ **

**_“How is throwing a rat at us nice?!?”_ **

**_“You might not think it’s nice, but I do. In fact, I find it charming.”_ **

**_Damien turns around and flashes Remus a smile._ **

*Another Flashback*

**_“Let’s make a deal: Since all the people we’ve loved left us, we should promise to never leave each other. Deal?”_ **

**_Remus grins._ **

**_“Deal.”_ **

*End of all Flashbacks*

Remus catches sight of an officer's gun. He knows what he’s about to do. Remus reaches out a hand grabs the gun. In one swift movement, Remus cocks the gun and shoots. His body drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

“NO!” Roman screams, running to the bars of his cell, tears streaming down his face.

Logan and Patton rush to Remus’s body, completely ignoring Virgil and Roman’s cries.

“Why.” Logan asks, tears dripping.

Patton hugs him tightly, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear to block out the sounds of the officers getting the body and Roman and Virgil’s sobs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, Gunshots, Guilt, Crying  
> F in the chat for Roman

Logan picks up the gun and stands up, hands shaking. 

“I-I-I can’t anymore. R-R-Remusss and Da-amien are d-dead a-and i-it’s all our f-fault.”

Patton’s eyes widen as what Logan is saying sinks in.

“Don’t say that, kiddo! Ju-”

A gunshot silences Patton. He falls. 

“N-NO!” Virgil yells. 

Logan turns around and mutters a quick sorry before shooting Virgil. Virgil dies instantly, hands forever reaching for something he can’t grasp. Finally, it’s just Logan and Roman. They can hear the shouts of the officers as they start running their way.

“It’s just you and me, Roman.”

“Please just kill me. I don’t want to live anymore anyway.”

Logan stares Roman and starts to laugh. It’s harsh and forced.

“No, no, no, Roman. You don’t get to call the shots **(puns)** anymore. You get to stay alive and live with the guilt that all of this,” Logan gestures around the hallway with the gun, “is because of  _ you _ .”

With that, Logan points the gun at his own head and pulls the trigger.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman has some things to say, one last time.

Roman stands by Logan's, Patton's, Remus's, Damien's, and Virgil's graves. It has been six months since they died. Roman walks by their individual graves and drops a flower on each one. He steps back and takes a deep breath.

"I never got the chance to apologize to any of you. I suppose I won't be seeing you guys when I die, so I'll tell you now. To Damien, I'm sorry I bullied you. I was being dramatic and mean. I judged you before I got the chance to actually meet the real you. Shame I never got to do that. To Remus, I'm sorry I was such I terrible brother. I didn't mean the things I said. I wish we could have worked out our differences. To Logan, you were right to leave me alive. I don't deserve the sweet peace of death. I would like you to know that you were the best nerd out there. To Patton, you were a total sweetheart. You didn't need any of this. To, Virgil, my true love, I'm sorry I was such a terrible friend. I... I never got to actually confess to you, but I still love you all the same. I wish I had been better for you all. Maybe then, you guys would still be alive."

Roman smiles sadly. He takes a large, sharp knife out of his pocket. 

"I'm sorry, Logan. Your sacrifice, however noble and brave it was, has been in vain."

With that, Roman stabs himself in the heart and falls to the ground. The last thing he sees is Virgil's message on his tombstone:

Memento Mori

_Remember you must die_


End file.
